Crash Into Me
by Cadalinda
Summary: PDLD. Rory is still with Logan but inlove with Finn. What will happened when Logan finds out or when Finn cant do it anymore. Bad at Summs give it a chance please.
1. State Of Shock

**A/N: So here we go again Gilmore Girls Fic number 2. This is another PDLD because I love Finn and would so marry him but anyways. This one is going to be a little darker but It's gonna be fun to write. So lets get it started and as always please review I love hearing what you think.**

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**Cristina**: It's small, it's tiny-sized...it-it's yellow. It has cat-type pictures on it, but it's a chair. For 99 cents you can buy furniture now THAT is America, man!

**Joe**: No, that's Taiwan, man. –Grey's Anatomy

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory sat on the floor of her bathroom in her New York apartment in a state of shock. This wasn't her, this was not the way she was raised, she was not that girl who had a boyfriend and then started seeing his best friend in secret this was not her. But now it was she had no choice but to be that girl and had no one to blame but herself. She remembered the first time she was hugged Finn, their first kiss, their first time they had sex, she could remember every first with him like it was yesterday. She didn't love Logan anymore and she knew he was sleeping with other girls but she couldn't walk away. It was like being on a train you knew was going to crash and burn but you just couldn't get off. Rory just stared at her feet begging them to move so she could get out of this state. Once she was up she reached for her cell phone and sat back down. Hitting 1 on speed dial she waited for her mom to answer.

"Lorelai's house of S&M how may I help you?"

"Mom I've been sleeping with Finn for six months." Rory could hear her mom take in a sharp breath.

"But you are with Logan."

"Ya and Logan is cheating on me to I know it doesn't make it right but it's the whole eye for an eye thing."

"Rory how could you be sleeping with someone who wasn't your boyfriend that's not you." Lorelai was shocked and angry.

"I know that it's not me ok but I love Finn but I just can't this."

"Well make a choice because I will not be support you being an adulater."

"Mom that's not the worse of it."

"Are you kidding me Rory what could be worse?"

"I'm pregnant and it's Finns baby."


	2. Finns Arms

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am snowed in here so I have nothing else to do but write. I'm gonna update all stories and hopefully add a few chapters to this one. The next few chapters will be how Rory got to where she is so the next 6 or 7 chapters explain Finn and Rorys relationship but you will know when it is back to where we started. Hope you enjoy.**

******GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Bobby**: You learn the same things in public school. The only difference is you're having sex in the subway instead of at the Waldorf.  
**Kim**: You had sex in the subway?  
**Bobby**: Stand clear of the closing doors, baby.- Third Watch

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Seven Months Before_

Rory was lying in her bed listening to her phone ring for the sixth time in 10 minutes. She wasn't ready to get up but it was obvious that the person wasn't going to give up. Rory rolled over and flipped her phone open.

"Do you have a death wish?" She didn't even look at the caller id.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?" Logan let out a little laugh.

"I was sleeping Logan." Logan had been away for two weeks and had only called a few times.

"I'm sorry Ace it's just I missed you and I want to see you."

"Can't it wait for a few hours so I can sleep?"

"No I'm already outside." Just then she heard a knock on the door and the dial tone on her cell. Groaning she rolled out of bed and went to the door. She opened the door and there he was standing there coffees in hand.

"You are very lucky that you brought coffee." Rory took the coffee and went back into her room. She climbed back in her bed and covered back up. Logan came into her room and laid down on the bed beside her.

"So how was the trip?"

"Good busy that's why I didn't call as much." Logan was lying and Rory could tell.

"That's alright I was busy here too." The two sat in silence for a little bit longer when Logan broke it.

"So how about we go to the pub and meet up with the gang?"

"Sure why not." Rory put the cup on her nightstand then got up to get dressed. She really didn't want to go but she didn't want to be alone with Logan. Once Rory was dress the two left her dorm and started walking to the pub.

"Are you ok Ace?" Logan put his arm around Rory and pulled her close to his body.

"Ya I'm fine." She smiled her sweet smile then returned her eyes to the path they were walking. As soon as they walked through the door they were greeted by their friends.

"Logan Mate when did you get home?" Finn raised his hand to call him over.

"Just this morning I stopped by to grab Ace and now we are here." The group slid down so Rory and Logan could join the table. Finn leaned over and whispered in Rorys ear.

"Afternoon love." Finn had always had a thing for Rory but she was Logan's girlfriend and he couldn't break that. Rory just turned to him and smiled. The group sat there talking for a while before Logan got up.

"I'm gonna get drinks anyone want anything?" Everyone gave him their drinks and he headed off to the bar.

"So how is our favourite reporter?" Colin asked Rory trying to make her feel more at ease.

"Tired I think I'm getting sick." She knew it was a lie but they really didn't need to know. Logan was still getting drinks when his phone he left of the table started to ring. Rory always answered his phone when he was not around so this time would be no different.

"Hello Logan's phone." She waited for a reply.

"Hi is Logan there." The voice on the other end belonged to another woman.

"No he's not can I take a message."

"Umm ya tell him Nikki called and that he needs to call me back right away."

"Can I ask what this is about?"

"No you can't who are you to him anyways?"

"I'm his girlfriend." Rory heard a click then the dial tone.

"Who was that love?" Finn asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"It was no one." She put the phone back on the table and looked at it like it just burnt her. Logan walked about to the table handing out everyones drinks. He handed Rory hers and she handed him his phone.

"Nikki called and said you call her right back." She dropped his phone into his hand and walked away. Logan knew he was busted but Rory was never one to make a scene. He watched her back get further and further away from him but he didn't move he was in shock. Finn saw that he wasn't moving so he decided that he would go after her. Walking out of the pub he seen her walked towards her dorm.

"Rory love wait." He yelled out to her which made her stop. He caught up to her and he could see the tears on her cheeks and in her eyes. "Rory are you ok?" Seeing her like this was breaking his heart he wished there was something he could do to stop it.

"No I'm not ok. Which I should be because I know he cheats on me but to hear her voice like really." Her tears were now free flowing. Finn pulled her into his chest and let her cry while he hugged her.

"Logan is one of my best friends but he treats you horrible love you deserver so much better. If you were mine I would do anything in my power to make sure that you never cried or were in pain because of me." He kissed the top of her head while she still had her face buried into his chest. "How about I take you back to your dorm so you can rest?" He could feel her nod against his chest. Without thinking twice Finn scooped Rory into his arms and started walking towards the dorm.


	3. Logans Call

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Dr. House: You're trying to have sex with Cuddy.

Dr. Wilson: _[eating]_ ...Fries?

Dr. House: You took her to a play; you only take women to plays because...

Dr. Wilson: No, _you_ only take women to plays for that reason.

Dr. House: Okay, then why did you take her to a play?

Dr. Wilson: She's a friend.

Dr. House: A friend with a _squish-mitten_.

Dr. Wilson: It _is_ possible to have a friend of the opposite sex without...

Dr. House: _Blasphemer!_ She's not a friend of the opposite sex, she's a different species; she's an administrator, she's gonna eat your head after she's done.

Dr. Wilson: Yes, I slept with her.

Dr. House: _[Mouth open in disbelief]_ Seriously?

Dr. Wilson: No.

Dr. House: _[Trying to catch Wilson lying]_ Yes you did.

Dr. Wilson: _[Quietly]_ Yes, I did.

Dr. House: Seriously?

Dr. Wilson: No. You've got a problem, House.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Six Months Earlier _

Rory had deiced to give Logan another chance after all she was happy with him most of the time. She had just gotten back to her dorm from the YDN office when her cell rang.

"Hello."

"Oh my god my daughter is still alive it's a miracle." Lorelai was going on and on about her daughter being alive.

"Mom is there something I can do for you?" Rory cut off her moms rant.

"No I just missed you is all." Rory had seemed kind of off for the past little while.

"I missed you too mom that's why I'm gonna come home next weekend and spend the whole weekend with you."

"Really the whole weekend?"

"Yes mom the whole weekend but I'm gonna go now I'm not feeling well so wanna try and sleep it off. Love you."

"Love you too kid." They both hung up their phones and Rory crawled into bed. She was getting sick she could feel it in her body and the faster she could sleep it off the better she would be. Rory had been asleep for a few hours when she heard her cell ring again.

"Leave alone sick." Was all she said before she hung up her phone not waiting for the other persons answer. 20 minutes later there was a knock at Rorys door which she proceeded to ignore. 2 minutes after that she heard her bedroom door open which caused her to jump up.

"Finn what are you doing here?" She put her hand on her chest over her racing heart.

"I called and you said you were sick so I wanted to come take care of you." Rory couldn't help but smile at his gesture.

"But how did you get in my room?"

"I picked the lock love." He smiled at her while placing a container on her night table. Rory was watching his every moved amazed that he would do all this. "So what do we have love? Is it the flu, a cold, is your leg haunted?" Rory couldn't help but laugh.

"I have a cold." She laid herself back down in her bed.

"Good then the chicken soup I brought you will be just perfect." He opened the lid and handed her a spoon. Rory took the spoon then looked at the soup.

"Who made this?"

"I did." Rory gave him a weird look. "I'm not like all of them I do know how to cook." Rory dipped the spoon into the soup then tasted it. It was surprisingly good. Once she was done Finn put the container in her sink and went back into her room.

"Rory I'm gonna go watch TV call me if you need anything." He was about to walk about the door when she called him back.

"Finn could you rub my back for me?" She asked him sheepishly. Finn couldn't help but smile at her as he walked back towards the bed. He sat down in front of her and started to rub. Rory moved over a little and patted the bed beside her. "Lay down with me." Looking at her tired eyes and slightly red nose he couldn't say no. Finn laid down beside her and continued to rub her back. Her eyes were slowly drifting closed and there was a small smile on her lips. Finn stopped rubbing her back and just laid there watching her. Rory felt that he had stopped so she opened her eyes to look at him. His green eyes were staring into her blue ones. With out even thinking the two moved closer together their heads slowly meeting in the middle. Finn brushed his nose against hers then lightly kissed her. At first Rory was shocked but then she quickly deepened the kiss. Taking her arms out from under the blanket she wrapped them around his neck pulling his body closer to hers. Finns hands found their way to her hips tightly gripping them. Before Rory knew it her hands were going up the front of his shirt resting on his chest right about his heart that was racing. The two pulled back when the need for air was to much resting their foreheads together.

"Finn I" Was all Rory could get out before his lips were back on hers and his body on top of hers. Rory started to undo his pants when he stopped her hands.

"Love are you sure you want this?" Rory looked him in the eye and for the first time in her life she was 100% about something.

"Yes I'm sure." Finn smiled down at her then the two met for a kiss. Finns hands found their way up Rorys shirt up under her bra. He was about to take it off when he cell rang. Both let out a groan while she reached out to grab it.

"Hello" Finn rested his head on her shoulder while she wrapped her arm around his back.

"Hey Ace." Her eyes went wide at the sound of Logan's voice.

"Logan what's up?" Finn's body tensed at Logan's name.

"I'm on my way to see you I just wanted to make sure you were awake."

"Ya I'm awake I'm not feeling well and I don't want you to get sick." Rory was trying to find any reason for him not to come over. Once Finn heard this he got up and fixed his clothes.

"Don't worry about it Ace I'll be there in a minute." Before she could protest me hung up.

"He said he'll be here in a minute." Rorys eyes started to tear up. Finn walked up to her and wiped away the single tear that fell then gave her a kiss.

"I'll leave out the window so he won't see me." Finn started to walk toward the window.

"Finn I don't want you to go." She was cursing herself inside for crying even if it wasn't a full out cry.

"I don't want to either but I have to." Finn hugged her then kissed her forehead.

"Will you come back?"

"I'll always come back for you love."


	4. No Going Back

**A/N: Just a little warning this chapter gets a little dirty if you know what I mean wink wink. lol So hope you like the dirtiness.**

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**Callie**: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

**Addison**: Callie...

**Callie** Uh-huh?

**Addison**: Are you speaking the vagina monologues now?

**Callie**: Whhat?

**Addison** I'm all for it okay? I think it's fantastic. Erica, I mean she seems great. I really do like her, actually, I do, and... are you?

**Callie**: You want to know if Erica and I are a... a couple? Because I defended her with Yang?

**Addison**: Because you seem like a couple, a really _happy_ couple

(Callie laughs histerically)

**Callie**: That's... that's.. that's just... that's _insane_ is...is-is-is-is what it is.. I'm... I... I-I like penis. I'm a huge HUGE fan of penis.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Five Months Earlier_

Since Rory and Finn almost had sex she had barely seen him. Both were busy with school and her with the YDN. When they did see each other it took everything she had not to grab him and kiss him. Hers and Logan's relationship was falling apart and she detcided that today she was going to end it she couldn't do this anymore. She was walking to his dorm thinking about what to say to him when she got there. Before she knew it she was knocking on his door waiting for an answer. The door flew open and Logan stood there a mess.

"Thank god you are here." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Logan what's wrong?"

"My grandpa died." He said in shock. Rory just stood there not knowing what to say all she could do was hung him back. The two went inside the dorm and talked about how it happened and what was going to happen now. There was no way Rory could break up with him now that would just kill him. Finn walked out of his room to see Logan and Rory sitting on the couch talking. Finn knew his grandfather died and he knew Rory being the amazing girlfriend she was would be there for him. Seeing her with him like that was killing him but he knew she wasn't his. Rory seen the look Finn gave her and it hurt. She knew that this was hurting the both of them. Finn walked up to them turning his back to Rory then hugged Logan.

"If you need anything we are here." Before Logan replied Finn walked away. Logan just watched the doorway that Finn went to then turned to Rory.

"I have to go do stuff with my parents but I'll be back in a few hours ok."

"Ya I'll be here." She kissed him then hugged him and watched him grab his keys and go. Once Logan was gone Rory walked into the door when Finn was and pulled back the shower curtain.

"What the hell was the whole back to me thing?" she was hurt by his actions. Finn stood in shock not only from her tone but also the fact he was completely naked and dripping wet.

"I can't look at you when you're with him." His voice was full of hurt and his eyes were on the ground. Seeing him like this was killing her so much inside.

"Finn." He looked up at her and they locked eyes. He reached out and pulled her into the shower fully clothed. "Finn I have my clothes on." She yelled at him and tried to get out.

"then let me take them off." He started by slowly taking her shirt off then quickly removed the rest. Once her clothes was dropped outside of the shower he pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her. This was the first time since her bed that they kissed and god he missed her lips. Rorys arms found they way around Finns neck again and she pressed her body into his. Finn was already hard and Rory could feel it against her body. Finns hands made their way down to her hips holding her steady against the wall.

"Finn I want you." She purred into his ear sending shivers down his spine. Finn started kissing down her neck nibbling on her collar bone on the way down. His hand ran from her hips up her ribs resting on her breast and hard nipple. Rory let a soft moan leave her lips causing Finn to pick her up and wrap her legs around his body. With her back to the wall and Finn pressed to her chest she took a deep breath before she felt him enter her. The feeling was overwhelming and amazing which caused Rory to let out a scream. Finn picked up speed his lips never leaving Rorys. Finn could feel Rory body tighten and her nails digging into his back and he knew she was coming. It didn't take long for Finn to do the same leaving them leaning against the wall gasping for air. The two finished their shower and got out.

"You know there is no going back now." Finn looked at Rory with hope in his eyes.

"Ya I know and I don't want to."

**A/N2: So it wasn't that dirty but still dirty lol. Cat Paul Anka was not fond of this chapter he kept stepping on the backspace key on my laptop the little bugger. Sorry that was rambling but I thought it was cute what he was doing.**


	5. Rory's Birthday

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Dr. House: Tell me what happened.

Police Officer: Read the report! I found her laying on the grass.

Dr. House: No, tell me what really happened.

Police Officer: Well since it's you- I found her laying on the grass.

Dr. House: Thats a cool gun you've got.

Police Officer: It's not a gun, it's a taser.

Dr. House: Ooh, it's so cool. What does it do? Fire 60000 volts.. mm, thats what it would take to jack someone's heart up to 150.

Police Officer: Okay.. okay, lets just say I tell you what happened, but let's make this between you and me, right?

Dr. House: Mmm.

Police Officer: I found her laying. On. The. Grass.

Dr. House: Okay, fine, you don't tell me. How about you tell my friend Ben Franklin. [waves $100 bill]

_[The officer stares at him]_

Dr. House: I watch a lot of cop shows.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Four Months Earlier _

Since Rory and Finns shower they have been seeing a lot of each other some times alone but most of the time with other people. Since Logan's grandfather died he had changed. He didn't go out as much, he stopped the cheating and all around he was a better boyfriend. It was in this time that Rory became move conflicted about everything. She was in love with the new Logan but there was something for Finn. Rory was lying in Logan's bed staring at the door thinking about how much she would love to be in Finn's right now but there was no way she could. Rory could feel Logan rolling around on the bed beside her then something hanging in front of her face.

"I love you Ace. Happy early birthday " He kissed her neck and handed her the bracelet. It was amazing and beautiful she wouldn't have expected anything less of Logan.

"Thank you." She kissed him and smiled into his lips. She put it on then stared at it, it truly was beautiful. Logan went back to sleep leaving Rory still awake looking around the room. She couldn't go back to sleep so decided on some coffee. Walking into the common room slowly trying not to wake the rest of the people she was shocked to see Finn watching TV with the sound off.

"Hey why are you up?" She tip toed over to him sitting beside him with her feet under him

"Couldn't sleep what about you?" He rested his head against the back of the couch and looked over at her. She truly was beautiful and would give everything he owned for her to be his.

"Same." She copied his position resting her head back. Both looked into each others eyes and smile. She wanted so badly to be in his arms right now but she knew that she couldn't. Finn saw the bracelet on her arm and gave a little frown.

"He gave you that?" He pointed to her arm

"Ya birthday gift." She looked down at it started not to love it. Finn got up and walked away leaving Rory a little shocked. She looked into his door way to see him reappear with a box in his hand.

"I guess I could give you this then too." He handed her the box and let out a little smile. Rory opened the box to see a beautiful white gold ring with diamonds and sapphires in it. She threw her arms around his neck without even thinking.

"Thank you Finn I love it." She slipped the ring on her right hand and looked at it.

"Happy Birthday Baby."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I hope everyone had good holidays. Sorry I haven't updated but with the holidays it has just been crazy. I was going to write new chapters today but I found out this morning that one of my friends took his own life yesterday so now I'm dealing with that. Once my head is clear and straight I promise I will update like crazy. Thank you to everyone who has read the stories and kept up to date with them it means a lot. Just stick with it and they will be up soon hopefully.**


	7. Back In The Hallow

**A/N: Hey everyone. First off I want to thank everyone from their thoughtful words and prayers. The past week has been hard on me but I need to get my mind off it and back on writing. So once again thank you so much for all your messages it helped a lot. ******** I am going to put up a poll on my profile about the baby so make sure you drop by and vote. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter nothing overly important happens here.**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Lorelai: I'm lying in bed and I'm sleeping and I'm wearing this fabulous nightgown, and like thirty alarm clocks go off, and so I get out of bed and I walk downstairs, and there, standing is the kitchen, is Luke!

Rory: Was he naked?

Lorelai: No! He was making breakfast.

Rory: Naked?

Lorelai: Okay, you've been in Washington way too long

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_Three Months Earlier_

Rory decided to spend the day in Stars Hallow. It had been a while since she had been home and she really missed it. She hoped the drive would help her clear her head but it didn't. As soon as she drove past the Stars Hallow sign she felt a strange sense of clam. Driving through the town she couldn't help but block out the boy trouble and just smile. She pulled into the drive of her house like she had many times before. Before she could even get out of the car Lorelai was running out of the house towards the car.

"Rory you're here." Lorelai hugged her daughter tight.

"I told you I was coming you act shock."

"You said four times already that you were coming home then you cancel on me." Rory knew it was true everything she planned on coming home something came up.

"Well I am here now." She gave her mom her best brave smile.

"I'm hungry so let's go to Luke's and you can tell me what's wrong." Lorelai knew her daughter as well as she knew herself. Rory knew there was no point in fighting her mother.

"Boy problems nothing big." She didn't want to tell her mother about Finn because she knew how Lorelai would feel about that.

"Aww sweetie the pretty rich boy being a pain in the ass?" Rory just gave her mother a look.

"You know how they can be." Both girls just laugh. The rest of the walk the two just made small talk about what was going on in their lives.

"Ok so before we get to Luke's I have to tell you something. Luke has been acting different towards me and I want you opinion of what's going on." Rory just nodded and they started walking again. Lorelai gave Rory a small smile before they walked into the dinner. It was packs as always so they were stuck sitting at the counter. Luke walked out of the kitchen and smiled as soon as he seen Lorelai.

"Hey guys what can I get you?" the whole time he was talking he didn't take his eyes off her.

"The usual." The two girls answered at the same time." Once he was in the kitchen Rory turned to Lorelai and gave her a look.

"What was that about?" Rory was still in shock.

"I know right he's been like that all week." Both girls just sat staring at each other not knowing what to say. Luke brought their food to them and put it down.

"Lorelai do you mind if I talk to you upstairs?" Lorelai nodded then followed him. Rory just sat there staring at where her mom disappeared through. Maybe he was going to tell her how he felt after all these years.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lorelai and Luke were inside his apartment just standing there staring at each other.

"You wanted to talk?" Lorelai hoped by breaking the silence that he would say what he had to.

"Ya I did I just don't know where to start." Luke was pacing he was so nervous. " We have known each other for a long time and have been friends for a long time."

"Luke please just spit it out." Lorelai was getting impatient.

"Lorelai I love you." Luke was shocked at himself he had never been forward like that with anyone. Lorelai was speechless everything she wanted just happened. Not knowing what to say Lorelai did what she does best she pulled Luke into her arms and kissed him. Once they pulled back the two just stared into each others eyes.

"I love you too Luke." The two kissed again then broke apart to go back down stairs. Lorelai walked down the stairs in a daze she couldn't believe what happened. Taking her seat beside Rory she picked up her fork and started to eat.

"Mom what the hell happened up there?" Rory had a worried look on her face.

"Luke told me he loved him them we kiss." Lorelai broke out into a wide smile.

"Oh my god mom really?" Rory's face mirrored her mothers. Lorelai just nodded. The two pulled each other into a hug and started to laugh. Luke came to stand in front of the two watching the exchange. Rory turned her head to face Luke.

"About freaking time." The two Gilmore Girls laughed. The sound of Rory's phone broke through their laughter. Rory fished through her bag until she found it and seen it was a text from Finn.

"_I miss you_" Short and simple but it spoke tons. Rory could feel her chest get heavy again the feeling she hated. So much for being away from the boys and the problems.


	8. Moving Day

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

I'm really glad Edward didn't kill you. Everything's so much more fun with you around- Twilight

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_Two Months Earlier._

Rory heard the knock on her dorm room door and knew it was the boys. She opened to see Colin, Logan and Finn standing there smiling.

"You're moving crew is here."Colin told her as he walked in a kissed her on the cheek. Rory couldn't help but smile at them.

"You guys really didn't have to do this you know." Logan walked in after Colin but kissing her on the lips instead.

"Of corse we do Ace you are moving to the big city." The guys loved that she was moving to New York so they could all be close again.

"Thank you really." Finn was the last to walk in giving her the same kiss on the cheek and Colin but holding it a little longer then he should have. They both closed their eyes at the touch and wanted nothing more then to be together.

"It is no problem at all love really." The three boys were now standing in the common waiting for her to tell them what goes.

"Ok well someone can grab the boxes from the bathroom, someone else can start with these and I need one of you to help me with me bedroom." Finn was the first one to speak.

"Since I know how much you two love packing I'll help Rory with the packing you two take the boxes."

"Thanks man." Logan hit him on the back and started to work. Rory knew Finn was up to something but couldn't complain or else they would know something was up. The two boys started taking the boxes out so Rory and Finn started on the room.

"My how I'm going to miss this room." Finn rubbed his hand along her desk. This was the room of their first kiss and almost first time. Rory couldn't help but laugh at Finn with the look he had on his face.

"Is it the room you'll miss or being able to sneak out of my window?" They both laughed at the thought. Finn walked up to Rory and ran his hand along her cheek causing her to close her eyes and cuddle into his hand.

"Rory I really do miss you when you're gone." He stepped closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I miss you too." Her eyes fluttered open and they made eye contact.

"Rory I want to be with you all of you."

"I want that too." She knew what was coming next.

"So leave him and be with me. You're to good for him baby." She could see it in his eyes he was hurting and it was her fault.

"I will leave him I just need to wait for the right time." She could see it by his expression change that this was not what he wanted to hear. Finn cupped her face in both of his hands and looked her dead in the eye.

"Rory I love you." Rory couldn't believe what he had just said and it knocked the wind out of her. Before she could say anything they heard Logan and Colin come back so Finn dropped his hands.

"Ok Ace I hired some real mover so we can get outta her and go eat or something." He put his arm around her shoulder and started to push her out the door. Rory was still in shock of what had just happened in her room. Once she was in the door way she turned around to see Finn standing still with tears in his eyes and one single tear running down his cheek.


	9. Give Me One Reason

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Danny Messer: Don't tell me you know a little something about football, please.

Lindsay Monroe: Is that so hard to believe?

Danny: No, it's just dangerous. I might ask you to marry me.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_One Month Earlier_

Rory hadn't really talked to Finn since they moved her out of her dorm. She felt horrible for just walking away with Logan but what else could she have done. She was sitting in her new apartment waiting for him to show up so they could talk. She kept going over it in her mind his words and the look on his face when Logan pulled her out of the room. Rory was lying down on the couch with her hand in front of her face looking at the ring that Finn gave her. Had he really said he loved her? She was so confused but everything that had happened. Rory was off in her own little world when a loud knock brought her out of it. Rory jumped off and opened the door to a depressed looking Finn.

"You wanted to talk?" He stayed in the doorway making as little eye contact as he could.

"Ya I did could you come in please?" She stepped out of the way so he could past.

"What do you want Rory?" Being in her place was killing him.

"I wanted to talk about us."

"Us are you kidding me right now there is no us. I told you I loved you and then you walked away and for the past month you haven't called and I have only seen you when you were with Logan." Finn was starting to lose his cool.

"I know I just walked away but Logan was there and it's hard for me." This drove Finn over the edge.

"It's hard for you what about me? Not only have I been sleeping with my best friend's girlfriend but I have fallen in love with her like a stupid jack ass. So after this comes out I've lost you and a friend so don't tell me how hard this is on you." Rory was shocked at his words they cut her deep.

"I know it is hard for you too Finn don't get me wrong." Finn cut Rory off.

"Rory I'm sick of this going back and forth so I'm going now." Rory grabbed onto his hand.

"Finn please don't go." She was starting to cry.

"Give me one reason no to walk out that door right now."

"Because I love you."

"Sorry right now it's not enough." Finn pulled his hand away and left. Rory stood in shock she couldn't believe what happened. Once Finn was out the door he leaned against the wall and let his tears fall. This was all to much he shouldn't have started this with her but he couldn't help it. He loved her and she loved him but now it was too late. Rory sat with her back against the door crying. She was falling apart so badly had she wanted Finn to come back and hold her but she knew it wouldn't happen. She just sat there crying holding her knees to her chest trying to keep herself together.


	10. Back Where We Started

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory sat on the floor of her bathroom in her New York apartment in a state of shock. This wasn't her, this was not the way she was raised, she was not that girl who had a boyfriend and then started seeing his best friend in secret this was not her. But now it was she had no choice but to be that girl and had no one to blame but herself. She remembered the first time she was hugged Finn, their first kiss, their first time they had sex, she could remember every first with him like it was yesterday. She didn't love Logan anymore and she knew he was sleeping with other girls but she couldn't walk away. It was like being on a train you knew was going to crash and burn but you just couldn't get off. Rory just stared at her feet begging them to move so she could get out of this state. Once she was up she reached for her cell phone and sat back down. Hitting 1 on speed dial she waited for her mom to answer.

"Lorelai's house of S&M how may I help you?"

"Mom I've been sleeping with Finn for six months." Rory could hear her mom take in a sharp breath.

"But you are with Logan."

"Ya and Logan is cheating on me to I know it doesn't make it right but it's the whole eye for an eye thing."

"Rory how could you be sleeping with someone who wasn't your boyfriend that's not you." Lorelai was shocked and angry.

"I know that it's not me ok but I love Finn but I just can't dp this."

"Well make a choice because I will not be support you being an adulater."

"Mom that's not the worse of it."

"Are you kidding me Rory what could be worse?"

"I'm pregnant and it's Finns baby."

"Rory are you kidding me?" Lorelai was now yelling at her daughter.

"No mom I'm not freaking kidding you how the hell do you think I feel?"

"How do you know for sure it's Finn's?" Lorelai was pacing the room.

"Logan and I haven't slept together in a while I have only been with Finn." Rory couldn't believe her life right now how could this be happening.

"Well Rory you have to tell Finn he's going to have a baby and Logan what happened."

"Finn is man at me right now the last time I seen him we got into a fight."

"Rory it doesn't matter about the fight you have to tell him and Logan before it's to late." Lorelai could hear Rory crying on the other end. She felt so bad for her but she also brought this on herself. "Rory no matter what I will be here for you and I'm sorry that I yelled I was and still am disappointed but you need to do the right thing." Rory knew her mother was right but this was going to be hard.

"Fine mom I'll tell him that's even if he will let me be that close to him." Rory knew Finn had all the reasons in the world to be upset with her but she hoped and prayed he would hear her out. "Mom I have to go." Rory just wanted to be alone right now.

"Ok Rory but remember I love you no matter what." Lorelai was mad at her daughter but she needed her most now.

"I love you too mommy."


	11. Baby News

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Dr. House**: _[Not remembering the names of Taub and Thirteen]_ Lesbian. Find out if anybody on that bus was taken to other hospitals.

**Thirteen**: He just forgot mine.

**Dr. House**: No, 13, I just wanted to call you a lesbian.

**Thirteen**: I'm not a lesbian.

**Dr. House**: I was rounding up from 50%.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory was lying in bed looking at the ceiling praying for a higher power to strike her down or something. she decided that today was the day she would tell Finn about the baby and then let him make his own choice if he wants to be there. Rory wanted to get this over as quick as possible so she was just going to go to the door and tell him right away. Just like ripping off a band-aid she kept telling herself. Today she also had a doctors appointment to find out have everything was going. Rory lifted up her shirt and looked at her belly to see if she could see a change. There was a cute little bump nothing that stood out right away. She started tracing shapes on her belly and decided she wanted to talk to it.

"I know you most likely can't hear me so I seem crazy right now but I wanted you to know that no matter what this life throws at us you will always have me and I will love you with everything in me." Once she was done talking to her unborn child she got out of bed and went for a shower. She needed to look amazing for her talk with Finn. The drive to his apartment took longer then it ever had. Her head was spinning and she was clutching the wheel so hard her knuckles were white.

"I can't do this I can't do this." She kept saying over and over again out loud. She was so scared what Finn would say to her. Finally deciding to suck it up she parked her car and went into his building. Holding her breath during the elevator ride she let it out once it was on his floor. She exited the elevator slowly giving herself a pep talk in her head. She finally made it to the door and quickly knocked before she could back out. She could hear footsteps coming toward the door and she held her breath once again.

"Rory what are you doing here?" Finn's face was shocked with a hint of worry.

"Finn I'm pregnant." Just like ripped off a band-aid she said in her head.

"What?" Finn was shocked he didn't know what to say.

"I'm having a baby and it is yours." Finn was about to speak again when a women came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his body.

"Baby come back to bed." Rory's face dropped and tears started to form.

"I'm sorry." Rory turned on her heels and ran looking to escape.

"Rory wait." Finn yelled out to her taking the other girls hands off him but he was to late. "Shit" he punched the wall beside the door. Once Rory was safely in the elevator she started to cry. She was stupid to think that he would have waited for her she hadn't even broken up with Logan yet.

"Shit" she yelled out loud to herself she forgot about Logan. This day just got worse. Looking down at her watching she seen that she was running behind getting to Finn's took longer then she thought it would. The moment she got into the car she pulled it together well enough to drive the last thing she would want is for something to happen to her or her baby. Rory got to her doctors just in time and was called in right away. She was lying on the table when the doctor walked in.

"Hello Miss Gilmore how are you?" Rory fought back the tears that wanted to fall.

"I'm ok just tired." The doctor sat down on a chair beside her.

"Ok well lift up your shirt so we can do the sonogram." Rory did as she was told and watched the doctor pull over the machine.

"OK this is going to be cold." He dropped some gel on her stomach which sent a shiver up her spine. The doctor started moving the wand around trying to find the baby. "There it is." He pointed to the screen. Rory just stared at it speechless. She couldn't really see anything but just knowing that was her baby took her breath away.

"How far along am I?" the doctor hit some buttons and 3 small pictures printed out.

"You're about 8 weeks along." Rory just nodded. She couldn't believe she was already 2 months along. Once everything was done the doctor gave her the pictures and a bunch of booklets. She was about to walk out of the office when she heard him call back to her.

"Congratulations." Rory just smiled that was the first time someone had that reaction.


	12. Flowers And Rants

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Blair**: Squash? I'll squash you.

**Chuck**: It's just a game, Blair.

**Blair**: Not to me, Basshole. I like him!

**Chuck**: So do I. And apparently he doesn't have too many friends.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Finn watched Rory disappear from his sight but didn't move from the door way. He was in complete shock not only from seeing Rory but from the news. Finn finally came to and shut the door. Walking back into his place he saw the girl sitting on the couch watching him. She was just some random Finn had picked up to make him forget Rory at lease for a night.

"You have to leave." He didn't mean to sound hard but he was.

"It's ok baby we can still have sex." The girl refused to move off the couch. Finn was trying his best to be nice but she was pushing it.

"No we can't get out." He point to the door then walked into his bedroom. His mind was racing at a million miles a minute he didn't know what to do. Finn didn't know what to do he screwed up bad. After the day in Rory's apartment they hadn't talk she had called many times and he just ignored it. Finn knew who could give him advice the one person who has been there no matter what. Finn grabbed his cell and dialled the number he had so many times before.

"Hey dad it's me." Finn rested his head against his head board closing his eyes.

"Finn how are you?" His dad was his usual upbeat self.

"Not so good dad. Rory is pregnant." Finn had told his dad everything about what was going on with Rory.

"is it yours?"

"Ya it is and I don't know what to do." Finn could hear his dad take a deep breath.

"Do you still love this girl?"

"More then ever." It was true. The thought of her having his baby made her love him that much more.

"Then go to her and beg for her to forgive you and you have to tell Logan about this." Finn knew his dad was right. "And Finn if you need anything at all I have no problem helping you."

"Thanks Dad."

"I Love You Son."

"Love you too dad." Finn got in the shower then got dressed giving himself a pep talk to do what he had to do. On his way over to her place he stopped to buy the most beautiful flower he could find. He knew it wouldn't make it all better but it would help. The drive to her apartment went by so fast thankfully before he had a chance to talk himself out of it. He walked up to Rory's door knocking quickly. He heard her walking toward the door then the lock turning.

"Finn." Rory looked up at him in shock.

"Rory I am so sorry." He handed her the flowers which she willing took then moved aside so he could do inside. "I am so sorry for walking away that day I was upset with everything that had happened and I wanted so bad for us to be together and we couldn't as long as you were still with Logan." Rory cut him off with a kiss. All the anger she felt for him disappeared the moment she saw him standing at the door.

"I'm telling Logan today that it's over. I can't be with him and still have your baby." Rory put both her hands on her stomach and gave a little shrug. In his little rant Finn almost forgot about the reason why he was there the baby.

"How long have you known you were pregnant and have you been to the doctors yet?"

"I took a test the other day and I went today after I left your house." Rory went to her bag and pulled out one of the sonogram pictures. "Here" Finn took it from her and looked at it in awe.

"This is our baby?" He voice was quite and small.

"Ya it is." Rory pointed to the little blob on the picture that was there baby. Still holding the picture he took her face in his hands.

"After you and Logan break up where does that leave us?"

"It leaves us where ever you want us to be." She didn't want to get her hopes up just in case he didn't want her anymore.

"I want us to be a family."


	13. Logans Goodbye

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Meredith: _[pause, glances around]_ Why are you all looking at me?

Cristina: Well, this is familiar territory for you.

Meredith: There is nothing familiar abut this! _Un_familiar! Denny died. The man she loves, died.

Cristina: Yeah, but you're all dark and twisty inside.

Meredith: I am _not_ dark and twisty!

Cristina: What, with the Alzheimers thing and the father you don't talk to.

Alex: _And_ the tequila thing and the inappropriate men thing.

George: You are dark and twisty inside, Meredith, and now Izzie is dark and twisty inside.

Meredith: So all of a sudden I'm the president of people with crappy lives?

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory couldn't believe it. Finn had just told her he wanted to be a family. She was so scared that he would turn his back on her once he found out but he didn't. she wished that they could stay like this forever but she knew that would could never happen.

"Rory we have to tell Logan today." Finn didn't want to burst their happy bubble but the sooner this was done the soon they could be together.

"Finn you don't have to be here when I tell him. I wasn't gonna tell him it was you I was going to say it was someone else." Finn couldn't help but smile at her.

"Rory we are doing this together. He will know that it was me and you. He's going to hate me but I can't let you take the fall." The two kissed again then broke apart. Rory was starting to get nervous. The sooner she told Logan the sooner the lies would be over. Finally getting up the nerve to call him she picked up her cell.

"Hey Logan it's me." Finn always hated being on one side of conversations it bothered him. "I was wondering if you could come over I really need to talk with you." Rory paused listening to Logan go on and on about what a busy day he had. "Ok see you in ten." Not bothering with saying goodbye she just hung up. Rory and Finn just sat in her living room staring at each other not knowing what to say. Neither could believe what they were about to do or where their lives were going. Finn got out of his seat and went beside Rory. Sitting on the arm of the chair he started rubbing her back while she rested her head on his stomach. He was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath Rory got out of her chair and headed for the door.

"Here goes nothing." She slowly walked to the door wished the floor would open up and sallow her whole. Taking a deep breath she finally opened the door trying her best to smile when she seen him.

"Hey Logan." She backed up from the door so he could walk through. Without fail he planted a soft kiss on her lips that made Finn ball up his hands. Once Logan pulled away he saw Finn standing there.

"Hey Finn how come you're here?" Rory shut the door behind them and then put herself in between Logan and Finn.

"Finn's here because I asked him to be." Logan looked at her confused by all this.

"What's going on Rory." Rory took a deep breath trying to clam her nerves. _Just like ripping off a band-aid _she kept telling herself in her head.

"Logan there's something I need to tell you and before I say it I need you to know that I am so sorry." Logan was getting more worried as she spoke. "Finn and I have been sleeping together." Before she could finish she was pushed out of the way into a wall and Finn took a shot to the jaw.

"Son of a bitch you've been sleeping with my girlfriend." Logan was standing over Finn about to take another punch.

"Logan stop it it's not all his fault." Rory tired her best to get up but she had the wind knocked out of her.

"You were cheating on her too mate. You don't none of us knew that." Finn was right and they all knew it.

"Two wrongs don't make it right." Logan was about to hit him again but Rory put herself in the way.

"What it's ok for you to do that to me but I can't do it to you. We are so over we need a new word for over." Rory hoped this would go smoother but it was obvious that Logan was going to make this as hard as he could. Finn turned Rory to face him so he could check her over.

"Are you ok love? Did you hit you stomach?" Rory just shook her hand.

"Why would it matter if she hit her stomach?" Just as Logan asked it clicked it. "You're pregnant? When did you become such a whore?" Rory just looked on in shock had he just called her a whore. Finn couldn't take it any more.

"How many girls did you get knocked up that Daddy's money took care of?" Logan knew Finn was right. There was nothing left for Logan to saw.

"I hope you two are happy together because I'm sure as hell happy it's not me anymore."


	14. Ruined Pillowcases

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am sorry to tell you this is most likely the second last chapter. After this story is done I will be starting a new PDLD. I hope you have liked this story because I sure as hell have ********. As always thank you to my wonderful reviewers. It makes me smile when I see them in my inbox. Sorry I know it is short but my mind in kinda mush right now. I have had this chapter started for like a week and just couldn't write it. I'm kinda losing it with the two stories I have going right now and its driving me nuts. So I'm gonna finished them up take some time off then start writing again.**

3 months have past since the Logan blow up. After he left Rory's apartment he conveniently moved out of state to work for his dad somewhere else. All of their friends had stuck by them knowing what an ass Logan was and everything he put Rory through. Like was all around good. Lorelai loved Finn like he was her son and Luke tolerated him. Everything with the baby was good too. Rory couldn't help but smile as she was lying in bed. These days she treasured that she actually wanted to get out of bed. Slowly rolling over she noticed that Finn's side of the bed was empty. Since everything happened with Logan Finn had moved in with Rory so he could be there for her like he always wanted to. Sitting up she looked around their room trying to find him when she noticed something written on his pillowcase. Yes right on the fabric.

_Baby I just ran out for some stuff be back soon please don't worry it's not good for the baby love you._

He was always worried about the baby and the things she was doing. Rory couldn't help but smile. The note was such a Finn thing to do even though she will be kicking his ass later for ruining the pillowcase. Slowly getting out of bed Rory started to get dressed noticing how much her little body was changing to make room for the baby. Walking out of the room Rory saw breakfast sitting on the table for her with another note.

_I know you don't like eating breakfast lately but please eat for me._

Once again Rory was smiling at the sweetness of Finn. He really was her prince charming. The day was almost into night when Finn came home.

"Hey baby." He bent down and gave Rory a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby where have you been all day." Finn smiled at Rory and handed her a bag he dropped behind the couch.

"I was shopping and bought you this." He handed her the bag and waited for her to open it. Inside was a beautiful baby blue sun dress with matching ballerina flats.

"Thank you it's beautiful." Rory pulled his face close to hers and gave him a kiss.

"We are going out so go get ready and put that on." Rory got up as fast as she could and hurried into the room to get ready. The two hadn't really gone out anywhere because Finn was always working now. An hour later Rory came back into the living room.

"Ready." Finn turned to look at Rory his face glowing when he seen her.

"Wow love you look amazing." Finn couldn't believe after everything they had been through that she was finally his. Finn led Rory out of their apartment down to his car and started the drive to the plans he had. Finn pulled up to a restaurant and Rory looked inside worried.

"Finn I think it's closed." He really couldn't help but laugh. That's what he gets for being in love with a reporter.

"It's closed to everyone but us." Rory turned to face Finn with tears in her eyes. "Love are you ok?"

"Yes it's just this is so sweet I love you so much." Right now Rory hated being pregnant it made her all emotional.

"I love you too." Finn kissed the top of her hand then got out of the car. Once he was on the other side he opened up Rory's door and helped her out. The two walked into the restaurant hand in hand both with big smiles on their face.

"Mr Morgan how are you?." There was an older man standing there waiting for them with menus in hand.

"I'm fine thank you."

"And this must be the lovely Rory." The man took her hand a kissed the top of it. Rory just blushed. The couple was led back to their table that was surrounded by candles and roses.

"Finn did you do all this?" He just smiled and nodded. "It truly is beautiful." Everything had been planned out so they ate all of Rory's favourite foods. The dinner lasted about an hour the couple making small talk about their days when their deserts finally came. Before Rory could start eating Finn took her hand.

"Rory you know I love you with all my heart. It amazes me everyday that we are together after everything we hand been through to get her." Rory knew what was coming now and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "There is not one day I regret what we did because for the simple fact I love you. I would want nothing more then to spend the rest of my days with you. Will you please marry me?" Finn got down on one knee and pulled out the little black box. Rory was speechless and her face was flooded. Slowing breathing in and out to catch her breath she jumped out of her chair and into Finn's arms yelling.

"Yes"


	15. Babies Cries

**A/N: So here we are my wonderful readers the last chapter of another PDLD. I must say I am really impressed at the amount of reviews I have received in the past two chapters. I love doing Gilmore Girls stories because I can always count of my awesome readers. After this story is done I'm gonna take a bit off from writing and then do another PDLD. So I hope you all enjoy the last chapter and glad you liked the story. Warning there is some swearing in this chapter so I hope I don't offend anyone.**

_Three Months Later_

Rory and Finn had decided to go to Stars Hallow for the weekend. Since they had moved in together they had only been here once together because Finn was always working. The drive over had been filled with talks of the baby and possible names for the baby.

"What about Finn Jr for a boy and Amy for a girl?" Rory scrunched up her nose at the name Amy.

"Finn is fine but if it's a girl she has to have Lorelai in her name to keep the tradition." Finn just laughed at Rory.

"Colin requested that our first born be named after him if it was a boy." Finn looked over at Rory with a smirk on his face. Just then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"The baby didn't like that." Both of them burst out laughing. The rest of the drive was a lot like this. Finally the two arrived at the house to Lorelai sitting on the porch.

"My off spring." Lorelai ran towards Rory to pull her into a hug.

"Hey mom." Lorelai let go of Rory to hug Finn.

"Hey sexy exotic one." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful."

"Ok you two no knock it off and let's get inside." Rory pulled on Finn's hand and pulled him toward the house. Rory really loved being home with her mom. Lorelai had already been to Luke's and got them more then enough food for the day.

"Ok kiddies I have picked out a bunch of movies for us to watch this fine afternoon." Rory and Finn made themselves comfortable on the couch while Lorelai read off the movie titles. The three decided to start off with Willy Wonka. About an hour into the movie Rory felt another pain in her stomach. Breathing in deep she placed her hand over it and pressed down.

"Rory hun are you ok?" Lorelai was watching her daughter waiting for a response.

"I don't know I keep getting sharp pains." Just as she said it another pain came. Finn was now facing Rory watching her too.

"Rory love we are going to take you to the hospital ok?" Finn stood up grabbing Rory's hands and pulling her up.

"I'm scared." Rory was starting to freak out. What if something was wrong with the baby? Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be ok baby." The three slowly walked out to the car and headed to the hospital in Hartford. On the way there Rory had more pains closer together. Lorelai had called the hospital on the way and they were already waiting for them once they got there. Right away Rory was brought into a room and changed into a gown. She couldn't believe it she was really going to have her baby today. It had been 20 minutes since they got there and Rory was ready to push. Lorelai and Finn were in the room with her while the rest of her family were in the waiting room. Rory grabbed onto both Lorelai and Finn's hands and braced herself for "doing the splits on a case of dynamite." The pain was already becoming to much and Rory started to curse Finn up and down.

"You son of a bitch I hate you. Never again will you touch me or have sex with me. You and you're stupid boy penis you are lucky I don't cut it off." Lorelai couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on love its almost over and I love you too."

"I hate you asshole." Neither of them had ever heard Rory swear. The doctor poked his head up.

"One more push come on." Rory took a deep breath and squeezed with all her might for that last push. Before she knew it the sounds of crying filled the room and Rory laid back on the bed.

"Congratulations the baby is here and healthily." Both Finn and Lorelai had tears in their eyes as they look at the new addition to their family. Once the baby as weight and cleaned the nurse handed a tightly wrapped bundle to Finn.

"Ready to meet the rest of you're family." Lorelai whispered sweetly to the little person in her soon to be son-in-laws arms. The two of them gave each other a half hug then pulled apart. "Congratulations Finn you're going to be a great dad."

"Congrats Grandma." Lorelai winced at the word she really was a grandma now. The two of them headed out into the waiting room with Lorelai going first. Emily was the first to jump up.

"How is she how did it go."

"Rory is doing fine she's sleeping now. The baby weighed in at 6lb 9oz and 21 inchs long."

"What did she have?" Sookie was the next to talk. Before Lorelai could answer Finn came walking up with the baby in his arms.

"Everyone I want you to welcome to the world. Annabella Lorelai Morgan."


End file.
